Her Smile Melts Ice Cream
by fishstic
Summary: Kristoff: Anna NO Anna: Anna MAYBE Elsa: ... Anna, yes. Anna: HAHA Anna YES!
"Her smile can melt ice cream," Anna said, grinning as she leaned against the counter.

"Are you going to order something small fry, or not? Because there are other customers behind you," Kristoff replied.

"Oh, yeah can I have a chocolate milkshake?" Anna said, straightening up. "She loves chocolate too!"

"Anna please, I can't gossip about your new crush while I'm working. That'll be three dollars and fourteen cents," Kristoff replied.

"Do you have any coupons?" Anna asked, counting out the money.

"I'm not allowed to answer that while you're paying," Kristoff said.

Anna frowned but moved out of the way after Kristoff handed her her receipt. After the another worker gave her the milkshake and he was finished with the other customers, Anna stepped back. "So do you have coupons or not?"

"Anna please," Kristoff said.

"Come on Kristoff, I'll take Sven for a walk every day for the next two months if you help me," Anna whined. "Please."

"How do you expect me to help you with your girl problems? I'm not a girl," Kristoff replied. "Plus you haven't even told me who she is."

"Elsa."

"No. I am not helping you get together with that drama queen. No way," Kristoff said. "You'll just get your heart broken."

"She's really nice, Kristoff. I've lived near her my whole life. Just because she's the lead in most of the musicals doesn't mean she's a drama queen. She actually doesn't talk to very many people at all," Anna said.

"I know, that's why I said no. And she _is_ a drama queen. Queen of the Drama department, that's what they call her. When she has ideas they never ignore them. She's the reason we got a new, fire resistant curtain," Kristoff replied. He sighed and shook his head. "Look, I know she's nice and all, and that you like her which is great, but it'll never work between you two."

"Why not?" Anna whined.

"I... can't tell you. I promised her I wouldn't."

"Aww come on Kristoff," Anna whined. "You can trust me."

"I promised her I wouldn't tell," Kristoff said again.

Anna sighed and nodded. She hated when people kept secrets from her, especially important ones. "Okay then."

* * *

"I didn't know you know Kristoff," Anna said, as she sat down beside Elsa on the steps leading up to her house.

"You'd think he'd talk about me. He talks about you," Elsa said. "Did you know he likes you? He said it's okay for me to tell you that."

"Yeah, I know that," Anna said with a small smile, leaning back and looking up at the clouds. "But it would never work between me and him."

"Why not?" Elsa asked with a small tilt of her head.

"He's not my type," Anna said.

"And what is your type?" Elsa asked.

"Women." Anna smiled up at the sky. She was quite proud of that fact. "What about you? What's your type?"

Elsa blushed slightly. "I… uhhh… don't really have a type."

"No type huh? Are you not the dating kind of person or is it the other thing… There are words for this stuff. When you don't feel those things. I read them online but I can't remember them. I'm sorry. I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"It's fine," Elsa said. "I'm not really… I just…" She bit her lip for a moment, then sighed. "I guess Kristoff didn't tell you."

Anna frowned. "He told me that he promised you he wouldn't tell. He didn't tell me what he promised not to tell. Just that he promised not to tell it. He did tell me that it wouldn't work out between us though. But he didn't say why. Just that promise."

Elsa nodded slightly. "It's not an either or with me. It's both. My parents thought they could change that 'broken part' of me by letting me be around people. By putting me in public school. So I made some friends in the drama club. One of them pretends to be my boyfriend around my parents and they shut up about it. But that doesn't change me. It doesn't change who I am. I feel like I'm lying to them. Like I have to lie to them for them to accept me."

Anna nodded. "So you don't date and you don't have sex. Hmmm. Do you have a best friend? I could be your best friend. I don't mind if we're not dating or anything like that. I like being around you and I like you. I would feel honored to be your friend."

Elsa shook her head. "It feels wrong to me to let you do that. Like I'm stealing you from potential future girlfriends."

"What part of my statement implied that?" Anna asked with a slight frown. "I just want to be your friend. You're wonderful and amazing and beautiful and your smile can melt ice cream and your laugh can make flowers bloom. I would be honored for someone as awesome as you to call me friend."

"So you'd still date other people?" Elsa asked carefully.

"If a girl came along and I really liked her and she really liked me and she was into that, sure I'd probably ask her on a date if she were comfortable with it. But if it doesn't happen, it doesn't happen. I don't have to date someone to be happy. But I don't have to not date someone just because I have a best friend," Anna said. "That's how friendship works."

Elsa smiled and nodded and held out her hand. "I'd love to be your friend Anna."

Anna grinned and shook Elsa's hand. "Best friends it is then. Wanna get a milkshake with me so I can brag to Kristoff about this?"

Elsa laughed. "Of course."


End file.
